The location of the user equipment within the mobile network is an important piece of information for location based policy and charging. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has defined a mechanism for reporting the location of the UE with cell level granularity since the beginning of the Evolved Packet System (EPS) architecture. Besides basic use cases of location reporting for use in location based policy and charging, new use cases have emerged which require network to have the current location of the user equipment. One type of use case that has emerged is the use of the location of the user equipment for delivering push type services such as for pushing offers and advertisements to the user equipment based upon the location of the user equipment.